


Where Does the Good Go?

by Fadingwest24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Helpful Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dean Winchester, Sad Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadingwest24/pseuds/Fadingwest24
Summary: A damaged relationship and an upcoming apocalypse are the only things with which the Winchester brothers roll into the town of Grand Rapids, Colorado. A seemingly routine job with few disappearances and mysterious murders force the brothers to evaluate their priorities in life or will it be too late for them to save the only family they have left?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Where Does the Good Go?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.  
> Summary: A damaged relationship and an upcoming apocalypse are the only things with which the Winchester brothers roll into the town of Grand Rapids, Colorado. A seemingly routine job with few disappearances and mysterious murders force the brothers to evaluate their priorities in life or will it be too late for them to save the only family they have left?  
> Author’s notes: Hi guys! So, it finally took a pandemic to get me back to writing. But this time I am here to stay. This is definitely gonna be multi chapter fic and I plan on updating it every alternate day if not every day. Please note that like always, all mistakes are my own. Apologies in advance.

“Winchesters”, cried the demon as she tried to warn her partner of the approaching trouble. The demon, Jocasta, had been camping in Canton, Ohio for the past three weeks with her partner. They felt they deserved some celebration as the apocalypse was finally here and Lucifer was topside.  
Their brand of celebration included a few murders here and there with torture as icing on the cake. This was what they were engrossed in when they heard the front door of the old run-down house they have squatting in being kicked down. 

Jocasta looked down at her current toy, a 24-year-old med student, they had managed to grabbed as she was leaving the campus late at night. She was as good as dead. They had managed to break her ribs and cut four of her fingers. She was bleeding profusely from a head injury and it was only a matter of time before her battered body would give up. 

Deciding that they have had their fun and they needed to escape the Winchesters, they tried to make a run for it through the back door. They could always continue their siesta in some other town. Their celebration was far from over. 

“Take care of her, I got this”, said Dean as he ran after the demons. Sam was initially perplexed by the fact that Dean intended to take on two demons on his own but hastened to check on the girl. After momentarily placing two fingers on her neck to ensure that she was alive, he bent down to cut her ropes. Her breathing was very shallow and she had to be taken to the hospital immediately if she wanted a chance at survival. 

Sam got to work of freeing her without further aggravating her injuries. He had an eye outside on the fight between the demons and his brother. Armed with Ruby’s knife, he had managed to seriously injure the female demon and was now combating her partner. Sam had half a mind to go outside and help his brother but he was also determined about not losing the victim. After all the harm he had done, all the death and destruction he had unleashed upon the world, he had to save everyone he could. Not that it would somehow grant him redemption, but he had to start somewhere. 

Sam, along with his big brother Dean, had been hunting supernatural monsters for almost four years now. They had been raised by their father in the life who was set on a warpath of avenging the death of his wife. Sam attempted to get out and live a normal “apple pie life”- as Dean likes to call it- but he failed miserably. He was pulled back in after the murder of Jessica Moore, the love of his life. 

In retrospection, it would be difficult to describe how a Stanford guy managed to get himself addicted to demon blood, chose a demon over his own flesh and blood brother, and start the apocalypse- all in one year. Be that as it may, after a brief period of separation, Dean had invited him back in the game for reasons only known to him but Sam was grateful for the opportunity. 

There was another reason why Sam restricted himself from going outside to fight the demons. Dean had ordered him to stay here and help the girl and Sam knew perfectly why. Ever since they had got back together, Dean was determined consciously or unconsciously, to keep Sam away from any black-eyed creature. He had an inkling that one wrong move and Sam would fall off the wagon and give in to his demon blood addiction. Sam was deeply hurt by this but he made sure he did not antagonize Dean. He was hell-bent on proving to his brother that he had changed his ways and had learned from his mistakes. After the conversation at the hospital, he knew he had to work hard to gain Dean’s trust again and he would gain it, come what may.

After getting the girl flat on her back and covering her with his jacket, Sam glanced outside where the injured demon had recovered and was making a move to attack Dean from the back as he was trying to take on the other.

“Dean!”, cried Sam as he rushed outside just in time tackle Jocasta to the ground and tightened his fingers around her throat.

“How now, Sam Winchester. I thought you were on our team.” She tried to free herself fruitlessly clawing at Sam’s hands. “You unleashed Lucifer and word on the street is, your eyes turned black? Well, well, that makes you an honorary member of the black-eyed club.” 

“I am nothing like you”, gritted Sam. 

“Oh, but you are sweet boy. You know what? You can join in on our celebration. We’ll even make you the guest of honor. You’ve earned it!”, said Jocasta as she winked at Sam.

Reading the news about ruthless murders which eye-witnessed swearing left and right that they saw people with black eyes kidnapping the victims, the brothers had rolled into town a week back. After a few days of investigation, they managed to locate the demons who by the conversation they had overheard, were celebrating the coming of the apocalypse by torturing and murdering innocent people. 

Sam ignored her as he pinned down her hands with one hand while managing to maintain the iron grip at her throat. He looked towards his brother who had managed to stab the other demon in his heart and now threw the knife to Sam to kill Jocasta. Catching the knife single-handedly, Sam plunged it into the demon’s throat and watched as blood spluttered out from the wound. He was about to get up before he felt Dean roughly pulling at his jacket getting him off the now-dead demon.

“You good?” he waited for Sam’s cursory nod before taking back the knife from Sam’s hand unceremoniously and wiping the blood on his jacket. “Take the girl to the car and pack up the trunk. I’ll take care of the bodies.”

Masking the hurt he felt, Sam slowly made his way towards the house. Earlier, he would have gotten a “Good job, Sammy” or at least a “Thanks, Sam” from Dean for saving his life. But that was the Dean who loved him and trusted him. This Dean, on the other hand, looked at Sam as if he was a ticking time bomb which he had to do his best to keep from exploding.

***  
The drive to the hospital was a quiet one. The girl, bundled in Sam’s jacket was unconscious on the back seat and Dean was focused on driving. Sam almost missed his brother’s blaring music and his usual cheerfulness after a successful hunt. 

As Sam was dropping off the girl at the hospital (they both decided it was best if Sam went alone because Dean was covered in blood and would draw unnecessary attention), Dean sat in the Impala contemplating. It felt good to get a win and save the girl of the week after a long time but Dean wasn’t feeling it. He realized even on hunts he spent most of his time worrying about and keeping an eye out for Sam. He did invite him back after his trip to the future but he couldn’t find it in his heart to forgive him or trust him. When he said to Sam that they both had some trust-building to do, he was trying to convince himself too that there is still hope for them as brothers.

He didn’t miss the looks on Sam’s face when he told him to stay back or snatched the knife for him. He felt bad about it but deep down a pleasure sparked inside him. Sam had chosen a demon over his own brother, a brother who raised and protected him. This is nothing compared to the pain he has given me. Maybe, he deserves this, thought Dean but immediately felt guilty for doing so. 

He took out his cellphone from his pocket and skimmed through the contact list. He momentarily thought of calling Bobby but he didn’t need another lecture on how Sam was his family and they needed to make this right. He considered calling Cas. The angel was a good listener, partly because he rarely completely understood the range of human emotions and partly because he didn’t want to upset Dean by contradicting him. As his finger ghosted over speed dial 3, he saw Sam emerging from the hospital and pocketed back his phone.

As Sam slipped into the shotgun seat, Dean schooled his face into the neutral, uncaring expression which he had been donning around Sam ever since they got back together.

“She doing okay?”, asked Dean.

“She’s in pretty bad shape but they think she’s going to make it. I told them I found her on the highway in this condition.”

Dean nodded as Sam searched his face for something…anything.

“There’s a motel couple of miles ahead. I say we turn in for the night, get some rest.” Dean said as he started the engine of the car and moved out of the parking lot of the hospital. 

Sam nodded in agreement although it didn’t really matter what he had to say. The old Dean would have dragged Sam into a bar for a couple of beers after a rough hunt. Sam always protested but deep down he craved for these moments. The memories of a relatively happy past caused a tightness in his throat. He was about to say something to Dean, maybe ask for forgiveness for the hundredth time but he held back. This is nothing in comparison to what I did to Dean. I deserve this, Sam thought as he rested his face against the cool window. He knew that they were working on Dean’s terms and he was ready to do anything to get his big brother back. 

***  
The brothers entered their room at ‘Moonview Motel’, and Dean immediately dumped his bags on the bed nearest to the door and started rummaging for clothes. He was covered in blood and dust and desperately needed a shower and some space from Sam and his puppy dog eyes. 

Sam stared at the back of Dean’s head now familiar with this routine. He only spent that much time with Sam as was required by the job and started to look for ways to avoid him and any conversations as soon as the job was over.

“I am going out for food. Do you want something?” said Sam. He didn’t want to impose his company on Dean. If his brother wanted him out of his sight, he would be out of his sight.

“Nah, I’m good. You go ahead.”

Sam looked at him forlornly and made a move towards the door.

“Hey, Sam?”

“Yeah?” Sam turned around hoping for an order to bring a bacon cheeseburger and an apple pie.

“It’s cold outside. You gave your jacket to that girl. Here, take mine.” Said Dean handing him his jacket.

Sam was surprised for a moment, taken aback by this gesture of kindness. He almost sounded like the old Dean and he thought he saw a flicker of affection in his eyes but it went away as soon as it had come. 

“Um, thanks.”, said Sam taking the jacket from him. 

As he stepped out in the fresh air, he was slightly more positive about his relationship with his brother. Maybe, just maybe, his brother would forgive him wholeheartedly. He allowed himself a tiny smile after weeks. 

Sam bought himself a salad shake and a cheeseburger in case Dean had changed his mind. He got quite hopeful after the gesture earlier and even picked up a six-pack. But as soon as he entered the room, he found Dean on his bed, blanket drawn up to his chin. He was breathing evenly, but Sam very well knew he was pretending to be asleep to avoid Sam. 

All hopefulness drained out of him along with his appetite, Sam dumped the food bags and the beer on the table and got ready for bed. As he settled on his bed for another long hours of nightmares of Lucifer, he saw Dean shift in his bed.

Apparently realizing that pretending was of no use in front of Sam, he turned towards his little brother.  
“Find us a hunt first thing in the morning. We will leave as soon as possible.”, said Dean and switched off the only lamp lighting the room without waiting for Sam’s answer. 

Sam felt tears prickling at his eyes but hastily wiped them. He felt miserable. It was because of him that the world was ending. It was because of him that hundreds have died and more were to follow. It was because of him that Dean was couldn’t even stand to look at him.

He would make it right.

He had to make it right.

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear from you! Please let me know if you’re liking this story or something specific, you’d like to see. Please review.  
> Find me on twitter: @SWinchester2401  
> Instagram: st_winchester_  
> I’m always looking forward to make new friends. Drop by!


End file.
